Spiel mit mir
by HayaDesdemona
Summary: OS. Pourquoi doit-on désirer ce qui nous fera le plus souffrir ? Pourquoi certaines personnes ne peuvent se détacher de leurs sentiments ? Sirius Black, c'est un sourire charmeur, un parfum, des moues craquantes, c'est l'image de l'Homme Parfait. Désiré, convoité, insaisissable. Avoir mal de trop l'aimer, et être incapable de l'oublier...


_Voilàààà, après m'être battu avec ce site, tout nouveau pour moi, j'ai enfin pu vous poster mon premier OS. J'en suis moyennement satisfaite, mais il faut bien commencer par quelque chose. Les écrits en gras, italiques, et soulignés sont des titres de chansons. Bien sûr il n'est pas obligatoire de les écouter en lisant, mais je pense que ça ne peut qu'améliorer la lecture. Si vous avez le temps et des pages Youtube ouvertes...  
_

_Je n'ai pas de correcteurs, il est possible qu'il y ait quelques fautes et j'en suis vraiment désolée... Si vous passez par ici, laissez moi vos impressions, vos conseils si vous en avez. Pour les critiques, il est évident que j'accepte, mais par pitié ne devenez pas méchant avec la pauvre enfant que je suis... Trêve de plaisanteries, bonne lecture  
_

Titre : Spiel mit mir (_Joue avec moi_)

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, hormis la personnage principale.

* * *

_**Within Temptation - Restless**_

Je vous connaissais, Sirius. Toi et ta réputation. Un Dom Juan, un tombeur, un Casanova, un coureur de jupon. Un briseur de cœur. J'aurais du me douter que te croiser dans ce bar miteux un samedi soir n'était pas de bonne augure. Tu ne te rappelais pas de moi. Moi, la timide, l'effacée, la plus jeune, la Serdaigle. Moi qui m'était promise de t'oublier. Je me l'étais promise pour moi et pour mes amies, elles qui ont su supporter mes crises de larmes et de panique. Toutes t'étaient dues.

Il semblait si facile de pouvoir jouer sans s'attacher, séduire sans subir. Ne jamais succomber. Après toi, il me semblait impossible de m'attacher de nouveau, et je profitais de cela autant que possible. J'étais une jeune fille normale, je poursuivais mes études, je t'avais endormi, tout au fond de mon cœur.

Explique moi pourquoi il a fallu que tu te retournes sur mon passage. Pourquoi tu m'as suivi lorsque je suis sortie aspirer de délicieuses bouffées de nicotines.

À quoi rime ton sourire à présent, ce que signifient ces intonations quand tu me demandes un briquet

Ta fossette se creusant lorsque tu me remercies, ton regard acier croisant le mien. Tu n'es pas moldu. Je ne le suis pas. Tu ne sembles pas me connaître, je ne t'ai pas oublié.

Je pourrais détourner le regard, et rentrer chez moi. Chasser ton visage, me persuader que ce n'était qu'une ressemblance stupide, que ce n'était pas toi. Mais tout me revient depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard, de plus en plus de choses remontent à la surface. Tous ces sentiments refoulés depuis quatre ans. Un raz de marée, un séisme, un ouragan. Déferlement d'une passion atrocement douloureuse.

Et comme au ralenti, je lâche ma cigarette encore allumée, je me jette à ton cou avec l'énergie du désespoir. Tu y es habitué. Je te sens sourire sous mes baisers, j'ignore pourquoi, j'ignore ce qui me pousse à faire ça. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe. Mon cœur ronronne de plaisir, il couvre presque la peine enfouie, la souffrance de ton ignorance durant nos six années ensemble à Poudlard. Tu poses tes mains sur mes hanches, me faisant frissonner, puis tu romps le baiser. Les sourcils froncés, tu me regardes en réfléchissant . Moi, je connais la réponse à ta question muette. Sans te lâcher, je transplane, chez moi, dans mon petit appartement du centre de Londres. Surpris. Étonné.

Et oui, Sirius, je ne te rencontre pas pour la première fois.

Dans la noirceur de l'appartement, tu ressembles à une ombre surgit du passé. Un fantôme. Un souvenir douloureux qui me hante. Tremblante de peur, de désir, de peine, je te touche la joue. Non, tu ne t'es pas évanoui, tu sembles t'amuser de mon action. En réponse à mon geste, tu poses un doigt sur ma tempe, tu descends lentement jusqu'à ma mâchoire, puis glisse jusqu'à mon cou, jusqu'à laisser ta main se perdre dans mes cheveux.

Je goûte tes lèvres pour la première fois, peut être est-ce la récompense de tant d'année d'attente ? Et immanquablement, je pense à avant. La petite fille que j'étais a disparu. L'innocence, la candeur. Les pensées enfantines, les joie simples tout ça s'est envolé quand l'espoir que tu m'aimes un jour s'est affaibli. Tout ça par ta faute, Sirius. Avant, j'aurais été pétrifié de sentir tes doigts sur mon corps. D'en éprouver du plaisir.

Mais ce soir, je me délecte de tes regards concupiscents. Ta bouche, un véritable appel à la luxure, me nargue dès que nos lèvres se détachent. Tes yeux brillent d'une lueur dont je devine la signification. Les habits tombent au sol, tu te réjouis de ce que tu vois. Tu t'en régales. Et moi, pauvre idiote, je prie pour que cette nuit dure à jamais.

* * *

Le soleil à travers les rideaux. Dans ma chambre blanche, pure. Tout mon contraire.

Le soleil sur nos corps enlacés, sur ta silhouette endormie. Alors, ce n'était pas un rêve ? Pourquoi ai-je fais ça ? Pourquoi ai-je fais cela, en sachant pertinemment que c'était signer mon arrêt de mort ? Me détruire, par la souffrance intérieure. Tu te réveilleras, et tu me souriras. Tu éviteras de dire mon prénom, ne t'en rappelant pas, par peur de l'avoir oublié, de me vexer. Mais tu ne l'auras pas oublié, Sirius, je ne te l'aurais tout simplement pas donné. Je ravale mes larmes, serre les dents et attends. Comme je l'ai toujours fais. Tout comme ma mère. Où est-tu , maman ? Où étais-tu lorsque j'avais désespérément besoin de toi ? Que dirais-tu si tu voyais ce que ta seule fille est devenue ?

Tu grognes, tu ressers ton emprise sur mon ventre. Et mon cœur s'emballe, j'appréhende ta réaction. Tu m'as souri, accepté de prendre un café avec moi. Sans décrocher un mot. Ce silence me pèse, je ne cherche pas ton regard, mal à l'aise, ne cherchant même pas un sujet de conversation quelconque. Je ne suis pas douée pour parler avec les autres, alors avec toi... Je te regarde te lever et tenter de récupérer tes vêtements, je te regarde sans rien dire, assise, et presque nue. Je te regarde te rhabiller avec la sensation d'être une parfaite idiote. Et je te raccompagne à la porte. Tu ne sais pas que faire, je le vois, mon attitude te trouble, pas de cris, de larmes, d'effusions de sentiments. Peut être n'en as-tu pas l'habitude, des filles passives après une nuit avec toi. Pourtant, en moi, c'est une véritable agitation, un bouillonnement de sensations différentes, je suis perdue à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. La main sur la poignée de porte, je plonge mon regard noisette dans le tien, affrontant bravement la tempête.

-Au revoir, Sirius.

Et je m'effondre aussitôt, sans bruit, sans larme,au milieu de mon minuscule salon. J''envoie un hibou à la seule qui sait comment m'aider. Mélanie. Je n'irais pas travailler aujourd'hui, je vais allumer une cigarette et cesser de penser.

Elle est venue, comme toujours, elle est venue. Elle fait tout pour me changer les idées, elle me force à m'habiller, à sortir. À oublier. J'obéis, à moitié consciente du monde qui m'entoure, trop préoccupé par cette soirée, cette nuit. Par toi. Assise à la terrasse d'un café, elle me jure qu'un jour je trouverais quelqu'un, elle me jure qu'elle et Matthias seront là pour ma cérémonie de mariage. Et je souris. Heureuse de son éternelle fidélité, amusée par ses efforts pour me remonter le moral Malgré mon trou béant à la place du cœur, je souris en allumant une énième cigarette.

Je suis devenue une machine, je me lève, je vais travailler, je rentre, je mange et me couche. Et je fume. Je m'interdis de penser à toi, à cette nuit. À notre erreur, mon erreur.

Fichu destin.

Nous sommes mercredi. À peine Mélanie parti que la sonnette retentis de nouveau. Je me lève lentement, tirant une autre bouffée de cigarette et cherchant ce qu'elle avait bien pu oublier. La sonnette résonne une seconde fois, j'écrase rapidement mon mégot dans un cendrier et me traîne pour ouvrir. Toi. Toi, tenant des fleurs, souriant, me regardant. Je rejette nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, la main crispée sur le bois de la porte. Je prie pour avoir le courage de refermer la porte, pour te la claquer au nez, pour faire trembler les murs tout comme je tremble en ce moment. Pour libérer ma hargne, ma douleur. Mais je reste face à toi, bouche ouverte, main tremblante, cœur battant.

Chaque fois que je te vois sur ce palier mon cœur fait une embardée. Tu me détruis, tu m'anéantis, tu me plonges un poignard en plein cœur. Tu me fais saigner et tu mets du sel sur mes plaies encore à vifs. Et tu souris. Tu me murmures à l'oreille, tu me caresses le visage. Et moi, j'accepte tout cela, je l'accepte parce qu'au fond de moi, je sais que ces instants de bonheur éphémère valent bien la douleur qui viendra ensuite.

Et je te prends tout entier, toi et ta manie de me toucher les cheveux dès que l'occasion se présente, de ne venir me voir que lorsque tu le souhaites, toujours avec ce sourire charmeur qui te correspond parfaitement. Je souris intérieurement de cette étincelle de panique au fond de tes yeux lorsque je t'envoie sur les roses.

Je t'aime et je te hais, je te maudis puis te chéris, je me languis de toi puis regrette tes visites. Je joue ce jeu aux règles mal définies mais auxquels j'ai fini par me faire.

Je t'ai vu avec cette fille l'autre fois, alors je me suis débrouillée pour qu'il soit là quand tu reviendras. Il. Inconnu. Yeux bleus rieurs, cheveux blonds. Gentil. Charmant. Il est ton opposé, lumineux face à la noirceur. Mais il est si fade, il n'a pas ton sourire.

19h30. Je t'ouvre, je me suis habillée légèrement, un débardeur, une culotte. Ton regarde perdu vaut bien le mal que m'a causé la vue de toi et ce caniche. Non, je ne t'attendais pas, tu l'as compris en le voyant. Tu tournes les talons, et je te rattrape juste avant que tu ais descendu les escaliers. Ton regard possessif, coléreux, de garçon capricieux. Jaloux qu'on s'amuse avec son pantin.

-Tu as toi même créé cette règle.

Oh, j'ai deviné, oui, je sais, ne sois pas étonné. Je connais le parfum de ta dernière conquête, je le sens sur ta veste contre laquelle elle a du se serrer. C'est pour ça que je ne supporte pas quand tu as un pull, un t-shirt, une veste. Parce que pour moi qui connaît ton odeur, ces fragrances féminines sont pire que du poison. J'apprécie ton torse, oui, mais je préfère nettement ton parfum boisé et fleuri. Et j'ai constaté avec joie que je devais être ta seule "régulière". Le seul jouet dont tu ne t'es pas encore lassé.

Je te regarde alors, mettant tous mes sentiments dans ce regard, te lançant un SOS. Puis je rentre. J'aurais pu t'affronter, te dire combien j'en avais assez de souffrir pour ton bon plaisir. Mais je n'étais pas à Gryffondor. La porte s'est doucement fermée. Il me regarde, de ses grands yeux bleus, je le congédie. Si gentil, m'embrassant sur la joue, pas du tout vexé que je le jette dehors. Ton exact contraire...

* * *

Il pleut, il pleut de grosses gouttes d'eau. C'est comme si le ciel partageait ma douleur, comme si il comprenait ma souffrance. Il fait froid, mais je crois que je ne le sens pas vraiment, je n'ai même plus la force d'allumer une cigarette. Une heure, deux heures. Il fait nuit, humide, et je vais tomber malade à rester ainsi, à la fenêtre à sangloter comme une idiote, mais je m'en fiche, plus rien n'a d'importance parce que je ne sais plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime encore, je ne sais plus pourquoi tu es parti. Je ne veux plus savoir. Je ne veux plus me rappeler, je veux oublier jusqu'à ton existence. Tu ne comprends pas, que je t'aime et que pour ça j'accepte que tu me brises le cœur, j'accepte d'être jalouse à en crever, je te laisse te servir de moi. Et je ne peux plus rien faire, rien de ce que j'ai déjà fait n'a su réchauffer ton cœur de glace alors tu es parti, comme tu aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps. Et peut être est-ce l'évidence et non le froid qui s'installe en moi et me fige, tandis que je me répète comme une litanie : « Je suis seule ». Je l'ai toujours été, mais ce soir, cette idée me terrifie. Je ne sais pas si ce sont les larmes ou la pluie qui mouillent mes joues, j'ignore si j'ai mal puisque j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. J'ai toujours tout fait foirer.

Et j'aimerais que tu reviennes, comme tu l'as toujours fait parce que moi, j'ai peur de ta réaction et surtout de ton rejet. Mais je vais faire un effort, je vais le faire parce que, tu vois, je t'aime et j'ai besoin du peu d'affection que tu me donnes.

Je ne comprends pas comment je suis arrivée là. Ça fait une heure que je te cherche et je suis trempée, j'en ai assez d'être aussi stupide, de ne pas accepter le fait que tu ne m'aimes pas, que tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Et je me sens seule, je suis morte de l'intérieure. Ma tête tourne, je laisse échapper un misérable sanglot qui s'entend à peine dans cette rue mal éclairée. Tout tangue et le mur en pierre contre lequel je suis appuyée me griffe, mais dîtes moi, pourquoi rien ne va jamais, qu'est-ce que c'est mon problème, pourquoi tout m'échappe toujours ? Je ne peux plus me relever, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, j'ai envie de hurler, de faire sortir toute cette peine, j'aimerais que la pluie entre dans mon cœur aussi facilement que la douleur, que les regrets, et qu'elle me lave toute entière parce que je suis sale de toutes mes actions passées. Je perds tout contrôle de moi même, comme si mon corps répondait à mon cœur et se rebellait contre ce chagrin qui dure depuis si longtemps, c'est pire que tout ce que j'ai déjà vécu. Tout se mêle et s'entremêle, je revis les pires moments de ma vie , j'ai l'impression de partir c'est terrible, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Ma vision se trouble, et je sais que ce n'est en rien du à mes larmes, larmes que je ne retiens plus et qui coulent toutes seules, sans même que je le sente. Je me sens étrangère à cette vie, des fourmillements me parcourent tout le corps et j'ai cette sensation que ma langue enfle et va m'étouffer, que je tombe au fond d'un gouffre très noir, très angoissant. Mes membres se raidissent, je ne maîtrise plus mon propre corps. J'ai si peur, si mal. Si tu m'entends, sauve moi je t'en prie.

**_OST Berserk – Waiting so Long_**

Qui aurait pu croire que Remus Lupin habitait dans la rue où j'avais perdue le contrôle ? Certainement pas moi. Et pour être franche, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne me trouve pas, qu'il me laisse seule, qu'il ne me voit surtout pas dans cet état pitoyable, qu'il ne s'occupe pas de moi. Mais Remus Lupin n'a pas changé.

Voyant que j'étais incapable de marcher, il m'a ramené chez lui, m'a laissé prendre une douche tant bien que mal. Il m'a fait à manger, m'a prêté un t-shirt et a exigé que je prenne son lit pour dormir, incapable que j'étais de faire deux pas seule. Il est terrifiant de constater combien sa gentillesse m'a touché, à tel point que j'ai du inonder son salon de larmes inutiles et amères, que j'ai sangloté, accrochée à sa chemise et qu'il m'a calmé. Un autre que lui m'aurait sans doute laissé dans la rue, proposé un simple mouchoir avant de s'enfuir, jeté dehors ou exigé que je dorme avec lui. Mais Remus était le Prince dont toutes les filles rêvaient. Mon incapacité à me lever seule l'a forcé à me porter jusqu'à son lit. Il a alors planté ses doux yeux aux éclats miels dans les miens, vides et rougis et a murmuré : « Une Serdaigle qui a la vie devant elle ne se laisse pas abattre. » La porte s'est refermé sur un Bonne nuit murmuré d'un ton paternel et protecteur.

Il est étrange d'être étendu dans une pièce inconnue, dans un lit étranger aux fragrances masculines. Je me roule en boule en serrant très fort les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Remus Lupin. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas tombée amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi suis-je toujours attirée par ce qui me fera le plus mal ? Si j'avais aimé ce jeune homme avec autant d'ardeur que j'aimais son meilleur ami, j'imagine que jamais je n'aurais ressemblé à une épave déchiquetée. Je plante ma tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer un nouveau sanglot.

Réveillée par des éclats de voie, je me frotte les yeux et m'étire. L'odeur de la chambre ramène avec elle les souvenirs peu joyeux de la soirée d'hier. Je frémis en fermant les yeux très forts, et distingue des voix masculines.

- … t-shirt de fille ! Mumus, présente la nous !

-Cht, moins fort James.

-Moins... ? Oh, James, va voir dans la chambre !

La porte s'ouvre brusquement, je me redresse en serrant la couette contre ma poitrine.

Un brun à lunette me fixe avec un sourire immense. Il laisse échapper un sifflement admiratif. « Wah, Remus, bien joué ! » Je hausse un sourcil, ne sachant comment réagir. Le deuxième homme rentre, suivi de près par un Remus mécontent, et au moment où il me toise, un poignard s'enfonce dans mon cœur. Son sourire à lui se fige, le début d'une phrase se coince dans sa gorge. Il ne peut détacher son regard de moi, je fais de même, sa bouche forme un O de surprise. J'ai alors l'impression que plus rien n'existe, il n'y a plus que nous deux, et le monde s'efface pour nous accorder des instants précieux. James se racle la gorge, et Sirius rompt le contact. Il détourne la tête et regarde Remus. Il dit alors d'une voix suintante de mépris, aigre de méchanceté. « Ta nuit a dû être bien, Remus, mais je pense qu'une nuit est amplement suffisante. » Remus, indigné, s'apprête à répliquer, mais je repousse les couvertures et me lève. Je jette mon épaule dans le torse de Sirius pour passer et marche à grands pas jusqu'au salon. Ils m'ont tous suivis, je sens leurs regards sur mes omoplates. Comme je le hais, de me faire si mal, de ne jamais se soucier de mon bien être. J'enlève le t-shirt de Remus en le passant par dessus tête, après tout Remus est censé m'avoir vu nue, qu même titre que Sirius, quand à Potter, il en a sûrement vu d'autres. J'enfile mon débardeur encore humide, mon short qui traînait devant la salle de bain et me retourne vers eux. James, rouge et regardant ses pieds, Remus reportant son regard sur moi, et Sirius, me fixant d'un air que je jugerais de dégoûté, en colère. Je retiens mes larmes qui menacent de déborder à tout moment. J'enfile mes baskets puis regarde Remus.

-Merci beaucoup Remus, vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

-Reviens quand tu veux. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis.

Il me regarde d'un air paternel, si criant, mais pourquoi est-ce que l'autre crétin semble prêt à m'étrangler ? Je tourne précipitamment les talons et claque la porte avant de partir en courant. Pas assez vite cependant pour ne pas entendre les éclats de voix.

Tu es revenu, l'après-midi même, t'excusant des tes paroles blessantes, avouant que Remus t'avait expliqué qu'il m'avait simplement recueillit. Peut être sais-tu pourquoi. Je ne pense pas, sinon tu n'aurais pas dit en souriant que tu avais trouvé une histoire plausible qui nous mettait tous deux hors de cause, qui démontrait qu'on ne se connaissait pas. Tu l'as dis avec un sourire, et j'ai eu si mal que cela m'a coupé le souffle durant dix secondes. Tu t'es approché et tu as plongé ton nez dans mes cheveux, tu t'es agrippé à mon dos, et tu m'as soufflé à l'oreille « Je n'aurais pas supporter de te partager avec Remus. Ou avec n'importe qui d'autre. » Avant de m'embrasser.

Je suis ta jolie poupée, celle avec laquelle tu t'amuses car elle ne peut pas souffrir. Celle qui arbore un masque souriant mais qui est si vide intérieurement... Celle que tu étreins quand tu es seul, puis que tu caches honteusement aux regards extérieurs. Je suis ton jouet, que tu abîmes sans totalement briser, je suis celle qui accepte tout avec une apparente sérénité, qui ne proteste pas, qui ne hausse pas la voix. Je suis celle qui n'est pas jalouse, qui n'en a pas le droit, celle qui te satisfait et s'efforce d'être irréprochable. Je suis un simple bibelot, une marionnette entre tes mains, esclave de ton rire et de la moindre de tes paroles, prisonnière. Je suis enchaînée à ce rôle que j'ai accepté sans même réfléchir et qui me ronge désormais. Je vis comme tu l'entends, bercée par tes humeurs et tes envies. J'accepte chacun de tes caprices, je l'ai toujours fait. C'est cela, je suis ta chose, celle qui doit approuver chacune de tes actions. J'ai besoin de toi, alors que tu es détaché, presque insensible à ma présence, tu es ma drogue, mon oxygène alors que moi, je ne suis rien moins qu'un objet. Tu es unique et je suis si aisément remplaçable.

_Je ne suis rien._

Je t'observe, endormi sur mon épaule et l'évidence s'infiltre doucement en moi, s'incrustant cruellement au fond de mon âme. Jamais tu ne me donneras le dixième de l'amour dont j'ai besoin. Il faut que j'arrête d'attendre, d'attendre ce Sirius qui ne viendra jamais. Je me mets à ta hauteur et plonge mon visage dans ton cou pour respirer une dernière fois ton odeur.

Je souris à mon reflet. Je souris à mes cheveux relevés sur ma nuque, je souris en m'activant dans ma préparation pour ma mission. J'ai envoyé un hibou à mon chef. J'accepte. Pour me changer les idées, parce que je ne peux décemment pas abandonner mes collègues, et puis pour prouver aux autres et à moi même que je vaux encore quelque chose.

Je suis prête à partir. Je suis ridicule, mais pour me donner du courage, j'ai mis ton pull, ton pull qui à ton odeur de Lion courageux.

Je sers mes pauvres bras contre mon corps, je sais que j'ai précipité la fin de notre relation. Mais c'est comme ça. Et ça m'a fait tant de bien de t'avouer que je t'aimais. Et depuis si longtemps... Cela m'a ôté un poids considérable de la poitrine. Tu n'as pas crié, pas eu un air dégouté. Tu as juste semblé stupéfait. Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai bien agi, je ne sais pas si tu reviendras si tes paroles « Il faut que je réfléchisse... Que je prenne la meilleure décision, pour moi, mais surtout pour toi. » étaient de simples paroles en l'air, pour te donner une constance avant de fuir. J'aviserais au fur et à mesure. Je n'ai plus peur de l'avenir, je veux me concentrer sur le présent. J'inspire profondément, force un sourire et ferme lentement derrière moi la porte de mon appartement.

**_The Fellowship of the Ring Soundtrack - Gandalf Fall _**

Une porte claquant et des pas précipités dans le couloir.

-Sirius, Sirius ! Il faut que tu vois ça. Regarde.

Un journal posé sur la table. Un petit article en seconde page.

« _Cette nuit, près de Wilton, ville du comté de Wiltshire, a eu lieu une spectaculaire arrestation de Mangemorts par un groupe de quatre Aurors. Ces derniers avaient eu vent d'une réunion des partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom dans la petite forêt de Temple Copse. Après un violent combat, les Aurors l'ont emporté et capturés les Mangemorts encore debout, et libéré leurs otages, deux jeunes enfants moldus qui ont été soumis au sortilège d'Oubliettes et qui ne garderont aucune séquelle. Cependant, cette victoire a un prix, les chef des Aurors, Stanley Montgomery à la tristesse d'annoncer la mort de sa nouvelle employée, Adara Wildsmith. Elle a mené un combat acharné face à trois Mangemorts, qui avaient recours à des sortilèges interdits, et a emporté dans la mort Augustus Wilkes et Wilson Pritchard, permettant l'arrestation d'Antonin Dolohov. Une cérémonie aura lieu pour elle le lendemain du procès des Mangemorts interpellés (voir page 6)_ »

Un hurlement de rage et de douleur, une main amical qui presse l'épaule de son compagnon. Il comprend. Il comprend qu'elle est partie sans savoir combien il tenait à elle. Qu'elle ne reviendra plus. Jamais.

_Je ne suis plus rien._

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié (même si, au final, je suis un peu déçue de la tournure de OS :/), faites moi part de vos impressions !

Je m'en vais dormir, bises affectueuses, amis lecteurs !

(Merci à Lucile et à Clia pour leur review)


End file.
